


Lots of Questions

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: And magical dogs, Danny talks about Kun Lun, Frank is confused, injured frank, talk about dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Frank wakes up in Danny Rand’s apartment. Injured in an attempt to stop a drug operation, Danny comes to his rescue.





	Lots of Questions

Frank woke up to odd, unfamiliar surroundings around him. He was in someone’s house that’s for sure but who? He was on a bed, the sheets felt soft and comfortable he’ll give them credit whoever they are. Slowly he went to sit up before he felt a warm hand on his chest.

“You need to rest, your wounds were pretty bad” called a unfamiliar voice as the person pushed him back down on the bed. As he lay back down he looked up at the person, so rich boy Danny Rand had saved his ass?   
“Frank you don’t know me but-“  
“I know who you are” he interrupted.  
“You’re that Rand guy, the one with the big business and shit”   
“Danny Rand” he corrected.

“Were did you find me?” He Asked turning to look at the boy sitting on the chair next to the bed.   
“You were going after the guys running the drug operation right? Well so was I, I wouldn’t exactly agree with what you were doing but I watched you go down. I got to you in time before you bled out” explained Danny as Frank moved the sheets to look at the extent of his injuries. Confusion washed over him as he saw no sign of deep wounds only lines that will most likely turn to scars of were his injuries should have been.

“Wh...What?”  
“You were in really bad condition so I healed you” Frank’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as he looked up at Danny.  
“How?”   
“I summoned my chi”  
Frank’s tilted his head a little as he tried to take the information in, what the fuck is a chi? Danny sighed as Frank looked up at him incredibly confused “I’m the Immortal Iron Fist”   
“Come again?”  
“I’m the immortal Iron Fist”  
“You say that as if I know what that is”   
“After my parents died in a plane crash I was trained by monks in a place called Kun Lun were I trained to fight a dragon, were I obtained the Iron Fist” he explained which did not make it any more simple for Frank. Danny signed as Frank still looked incredibly clueless, why did every person who he tells the story to always get so confused? It’s so simple!   
“I basically have a glowing fist” he said as he clenched his fist, Frank watched as the fist began to glow yellow. 

“I’m sorry did you just mention a dragon?”  
“Yeah you see I had to confront the dragon in order to obtain the fist-“  
“So The dragon gave it to you?”  
“The dragon didn’t give it to me, I had to defeat him to get this!” Exclaimed Danny. 

“Well I appreciate what your glowing hand thingy has done to help” he said pointing at Danny’s fist.  
“But really how did you get it?”   
“I told you I had to defeat the dragon” Exclaimed Danny as Frank started to laugh.  
“You really expect me to believe you defeated a dragon?” Laughed Frank causing Danny to roll his eyes, why was it so hard to believe that he defeated a Dragon to become the Immortal Iron Fist? Luke didn’t believe him either and now the Punisher thinks it’s a funny joke. 

The kettle began to whistle in the kitchen causing both to turn their heads. Danny got up from his seat making his way over to the kitchen, lifting the kettle and pouring the hot water into a mug before making his way back to Frank. Frank slowly pushed himself to sit up as Danny passed him the mug, muttering a thanks as he took the drink from him.

Danny began to laugh at Frank’s look of disgust as he took a sip of the tea. “What is that?”   
“Herbal tea”  
“No I’ve had herbal tea before but this?...this is something else” he complained.  
“It will help with the aches and pains, just drink the tea” he said as Frank brought the mug back to his lips in attempt to drink the horrible tea.

“Matt never told me how much you complained like a child” he chuckled causing Frank to raise an eyebrow at him.  
“Forgot....you and Red are little hero buddies along with the bulletproof guy and Jones” he muttered as he finished the rest of the tea, placing it down on the bedside table.

Danny raised an eyebrow at the empty mug.  
“Still tastes like shit” he responded causing Danny to chuckle.  
“He cares about you, you know” Said Danny.  
“He tell you that?”  
“No but it’s obvious” 

It was silent between the two again before Frank spoke up again “red put you up to this?”   
“No...Like I said, I’m looking into the same drug operation, by coincidence you were too so when you got hit in the ambush I couldn’t leave you like that” explained Danny.  
“Thanks again” he said as Danny softly smiled at him.

“So” started Frank as he got himself into a more comfortable position on the bed.   
“You grew up in Kun?...”  
“Kun Lun? Yeah, I was trained by monks” finished Danny.  
“Do they have dogs there?”   
“They had a few but not many” answered Danny a little confused about the question. He remembers Matt mentioning to him at one point about Frank having a dog, guessing he’s a dog lover.  
“They have abilities too?” He asked raising an eyebrow at him. He thought Frank might have been making fun of him but by the look on Frank’s face, he genuinely wanted to know.

“No they were just normal dogs”   
“So you’re telling me you grew up in this magical place trained by monks or some shit, had to fight a ‘dragon’ to get the fist but the dogs don’t have any special abilities?” He asked causing Danny to softly chuckle   
“I’m sorry to disappoint you” he said with a smirk. 

“I’m gonna let you get some sleep, you can stay here tonight” Said Danny as he stood up from the chair as he went to head to the couch in the other room.  
“Danny is it?” Called out Frank as he stopped in his tracks.  
“Yeah”  
“Thanks again...for helping me out” he said as Danny softly smiled.  
“No problem, if you need anything just call out” Said Danny as he left the room.

Frank closed his eyes, slowly turned the the side trying to get comfortable. Rand was definitely a strange but interesting one.


End file.
